Circus Freak
by LadyRabbia
Summary: !CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN!Gilbert just got fired from Family Dollar for being alibino or for just being Gilbert .So what happends when a certain Canadian asks him to join his cousin's circus. First fic written by me and my sister aka NoWhereTOcallHome. Warning boy&boy love.
1. Chapter 1

**Aye! This fanfic is made by me and my sister Demi aka NoWhereToCallHome~ I hope you guys enjoy this and sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. **

Chapter one- Trouble at Family Dollar

*Gilbert*

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" A loud American voice ring out. "Welcome to Hetalia Circus!" The back curtains' laid down and the performs Came out one by one to do their parts.

I was next one to perform with Antonio

It still amazes me on how much my life have change only because I met a certain Canadian, and that it all change in one week.

~A week ago~

"Mr. Beilschmidt we been getting a lot of complains from the customers." My old boss bitched at me. "Well I am sorry that I was born with red eyes and white hair!" "Mr. Beilschmidt I know that you mean well but I am sorry but we gotta let you go." He said with sympathy. "BUT THIS IS UNFAIR!" "Mr. Beilschmidt don't make me call the cops on you….again."

I just punch his desk and stormed off. Whatever I worked at the cashed raster at Family dollar so I don't care if he wants to fire me he can do everywhere he wants. I thought about it for a minute and ran back to his office and slam open his door.

"You can't fire me I quit!" I laughed while he stared. "You know that if you quit you can't collect commission." "Ok I lied I was fired lets just end it with that." "That's what I intent to do Mr. Beilschmidt." Damn I hate his smart ass ways.

I left without another word I also just left with once again getting fired. At least I was used to it. I sighed a long and dreadful sigh. Why was I always getting judge? I should just join the circus! Maybe they will accept me for who I am and not what is on the outside.

But then again maybe I will just be a freak to them like I am to everybody else in the human race.

~Outside of the Family Dollar.~

I sat on the sidewalk waiting for my brother to come and pick me up. Man I am Nineteen years old and still don't have my own car. Which reminds me of the reason why.

"_You can't take the drivers test because you are deformed." _A voice ring through my head. "Grr!" I put my head in my hands. Only because I am albino does not mean I am deformed! Even through I looked it up on my Dad's computer that people are born albino from something went wrong in the genes.

Sighs. Maybe I was a freak after all. Maybe I have a deformed brain like my teachers explained to me. Really they sat me down and explain why I was in special Ed. "Life is a bitch." I slipped out without realizing that someone was there.

"Life is not always a bitch actually life can be fun if you want it to be." I looked up at a long blond hair boy with bluish, purple eyes. "H-how long have you been standing there." I shudder clearly embarrassed. "Well since you got out."

Wait WHAT! Why happened I realized that he was standing there? "Well enough of that my name is Matthew." "I- I am Gilbert." I took the boy's hand in my and gave him a firm hand shake.

"So why are you here?" I looked behind my shoulder and sigh. "Well I just got fired again because I am different." Matthew stared at me like I was crazy. "What are you looking at what do I have something in my teeth?" "Well no its just what's different about you?"

I was speechless. "Your kidding right?" He shake his head. He looked shocked that I started to laugh. "Your one strange boy Matthew." "Well not as strange as you Gilbert." He gave a warm smile.

We both jumped at the sound of a car honking. "Hey Gilbert hurry up." My brother Ludwig yelled. "Of course he is late but I am the one getting yelled at." Matthew chucked. "Hey you seem nice you wanna hang out sometime?" I asked the now blushing boy.

Ludwig honk the horn again. "Wait a damn minute!" "Well sure but we aren't going to be in town that long.." "Huh?" I questioned. "Well Gilbert if you are unemployed then why not join my cousin's business?"

"Bruder!" Ludwig honked. "Damn hold on a damn second!" "Haa well I see you got to get going." Matthew heads me a card. "Here if you don't have any where else to go then you can just come and join _our _family." I look at me sheepish. What did he mean about "_Family?" _

Honk. "Mein Gott Ludwig I am coming." I ran towards him but stopped and turned around. "Hey I will call you." I smile at the blushing boy. "O-ok and if you want to come with us then you have to deiced by Friday." I flip my phone open to see the date.

It was Wednesday. "Ok bye Matthew!" He smiled "Bye Gilbert." Right when I hop into the car Ludwig drove off. As we get farther and farther way from Family Dollar the only thing in my mind was that boy.

"Hey Gilbert what does he mean "One of us?" Ludwig asks as he make a turn. "Oh he was talking about his cousin's business and asked if I wanted to join." "Oh Bruder that's great news!" "Hehe thanks I guess." I was still pissed that I got fired from Family Dollar.

"So what are you going to do about your job at Family Dollar?" "What?" "Oh yeah I just got fired." He pressed hard on the breaks. "YOU WHAT!" "Hey hey now don't worry Matthew said I can join his cousin's business."

"HEY ASS HOLE WHY YOU STOP?" The car behind us honked. I flip him off yelling. "Stop the fuck up!" "Now now Bunder lets not pick fights with people."

"Yeah whatever." I glance down at the card Matthew gave me and read it. I started to laugh. "B-b-Bruder what's wrong?" I grabbed my stomach as it started to hurt from laughing so damn hard.

"Hey Ludwig how would you feel if I join the town's circus?"

**Well this is the first time I have written a Fic with my twin sister :D I wrote this chapter but she is going to write the next, you know its going switch off between Me and her. If I made any kind of errors please tell me! And I want to ask all of you if I got the commission thing right because I never got fired from a job before so I really don't know! Also the reason why I said that about Gilbert is deformed {WHICH HE IS REALLY NOT!} is because one of my friends told me that people are born albino because something went wrong in their genes. So I am not repeat NOT judging anyone that are albino. **

**Thnak you and R&R**

**Bruder-Brother**

**Mein Gott-My God**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Again I am writing, My sister gotten lazy on me DX Oh well I don't mind finishing this chapter. Before I start the next chapter I wanna list some side parings,**

**FranceXEngland**

**PolandXLiet**

**RussiaXChina**

**NorwayXDenmark**

**Hong KongXIceland**

**SwedenXFinland**

**And lots more XD**

**I do not own Hetalia :'( **

Chapter Two- Not alone

*Gilbert*

"C-circus?" Ludwig looked very amazed. "Yes the circus." I think what shock Ludwig the most is that I am actually thinking about it.

"Ok Burder I know that you been fired a lot probably more then most people but the circus?" Concern covered his face. "Well I never said that I positively sure that I want to but.." I didn't want to tell Ludwig that I wanted to see the Canadian boy again.

"Uh boys why are you out here?" Mutter kept herself from laughing. "Sorry Mutter but can me and Gilbert talk alone for a minute." Why does she look hurt?

"Ok well come in soon I made wurst." We nodded then she went back into the house. "Do you really want to leave Mutter and Vater?" "I love them yes but for fuck sakes I am nineteen!" He slowly nod.

"Its not that I want to leave them but I got to make a living for myself and if that means running away and joining the circus then so be it." Huh now that was said I felt like a heavy weight on my shoulders was finally gone.

The weight that I carried for my whole life. Maybe this circus was the only way I can be free from Mutter and Vater. "Fine." "Huh?" I was surprised on what I just heard. "What was that?" "Burder I don't like the fact that you want to run away and join the circus..at lest not alone."

"What?" I questioned. "Burder if you going to leave then let me leave with you." Now I couldn't make a single word. "B-bu-bu-but why?" "I don't want to be stuck here as much as you do." We lock eyes.

"Your not alone in this we are in this together." I grin. "You know that Mutter and Vater won't like this idea." Ludwig never fail to disappoint them. He remained silent. "You stay here!" I tried to convince him.

"Well I guess they just need to learn to like it." Damn. "Come on just stay here!" Why does he want to leave so freaking bad? I'm the one who got fried from Family Dollar. FAMILY DOLLAR!

"Please just let me go." He begged. Wow this is the first time in years that Ludwig begged he was always a "strong solider" I never really understand what the hell that was supposed to mean.

I sigh in defeat. "Fine but we are running away." "Why can't we just straight forward tell them?" "You really want to tell Vater that his only sons are joining the circus?"

After a moment he shake his head. "Yeah thought so little burder." "BOYS" Mutter called. "The food it getting cold." "Sorry Mutter we are almost done!" Ludwig turned towards me. "What's the plan?"

"I will call Mattie." "Who?" "The boy I was talking to at Family Dollar." He lean his head on the palm on his hand. "You really don't remember him do you." No response of course.

"BOYS!" Vater scream. "WHAT!" I scream back. "Your food!" Oh yeah. Ludwig gave me one last stare then hop out the car. I followed.

* * *

><p>*Gilbert's Room*<p>

Tonight dinner had been very quiet. So I left early barely finishing my wurst. Vater and Mutter didn't bother me at all which was strange Mutter would wanted me to finish but not today.

I stare at the card for a couple of minutes while watching Doctor Who (A British tv show which is fucking awesome XD). Until I finally decide to pull on my cell phone and dialed the number.

It ringed once then twice before someone answered. A soft "Hello" came through the line. "Matthew." "Oh Gilbert you called I'm glad." I grinned he was happy that..I called? Ha that's the first. "So what's up."

I hesitated before answering. "I made up my mind." "Really?" "Yeah and can my burder join too?" "Yeah the more the better!" I didn't know for sure but I think he was smiling over the phone.

"By the way what is a burder?" "Haa my brother!" I laughed lightly. "Oh well I will tell you the address so you and your brother can sigh up." I followed his instructions and said our good byes.

Damn it I wanted to talk to him more. I flipped on my bed and closed my eyes. Joining a circus, I highly doubt that anyone would be surprise.

**I would have write more but I'm tired. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter~ Sorry I know that the characters are ooc! I tried! And forgive me that its short! I lost my mood to write toward the ending...well any feedback would be lovely~**

**Mutter-Mother**

**Vater-Father**

**Burder-Brother**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the lovely reviews~ :D My sister says that she a terrible co-writer. But she said she will help out in this chapter. Also thank you for the advice~ Enjoy~**

**I do not own Hetalia :'(**

Chapter three-Runaways mix with a little motel chaos

* * *

><p>*Ludwig*<p>

The clock strike midnight. My last midnight in this household. Hello I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt and I am sixteen years old. Its probably the only reason why Gilbert wants me to stay.

I don't know if its because he will be charge for kidnap or he really does believe that I'm throwing my life away. Oh well either way I'm still going whether he wants me to or not.

"Hey Luddy are you ready?" Gilbert rushed into the room. "Yeah." I responded. "Ok you wait in the car." "What?" "You heard me I gotta do something before we leave."

What is he going to do? I wonder its probably not important. I gather my belongings and headed out my bedroom and into the living room. I noticed Gilbert putting a note on the fridge.

'Bruder what did you write." "hm." He glance up then right back to the note. "Nothing really." I sigh it better not be something stupid. Man was I wrong.

* * *

><p>*Gilbert's Car*<p>

Bruder unlock his car and started the engine and pulled out the driveway. Before we came to the bottom he stop. "Hey Ludwig are you really sure you want to come with me?"

We remained in a conformable silence before I spoke up. "Bruder I know its stupid and really out of my character but I want to get out of here as much as you do." I reply but truth is I really don't know why I want to runway with Bruder

I had good parents, good grades, and enough friends that I was satisfied on having. And yet I want leave it all behind all for Gilbert. The brother I can't get away from. Now that he is leaving I can't help but to feel envious and lonely.

Bruder grin. "Fine just don't blame me when you miss your mommy." I punch his arm. "Ow what the fuck was that for." "For being you." "Whatever your just jealous cause you can't be this awesome."

I rolled my eyes as he pulled away from our childhood home.

* * *

><p>*Gilbert*<p>

"Hey Bruder we need to crash somewhere." Luddy looked towards me. "We can just get a hotel and stay there before I met up with Mattie." "Who?" "I already told you how can you forget already!"

"Sorry." He muttered I can tell by his tone he really wasn't. "Whatever so you got any money on you?" "I got a ten from babysitting Miss. Rae's dogs." I nod.

"I got a forty." "Then why you ask if I have mo- never mind forget it." He pinch the bridge of his nose. We end up driving around town looking for a nice cheap hotel.

We ended up staying at Motel eight. Hey its cheap! We walked into our room. "Ew this place is fucking disgusting." "Hey you're the one who wanted to stay since its "cheap."

"I'm starting not to care if its cheap sleeping outside its better then this!" I could say that since I in matter of fact did sleep outside. it's a long story. "I wish I took a shower before we left." I groan

"Yeah same here." Luddy sighed. So this is where our little adventure begin in a sucky motel room.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading~<strong>

**More characters are going to be coming in soon. Feedback please . My Sister and I decided that next chapter she will be writing the note that Gilbert wrote for their parents. And I am so freaking sorry for not updating! My step sisters just left today and finally got the computer room back! But I do miss them :'''( I am also sorry that this chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be…on well I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thank you for reading! :D And thank you for the reviews~!**

**Bruder-Brother **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews~ and feedback. In this chapter my sister is writing this entire chapter. But I'm writing the Author's note. Thank you and enjoy~**

**I do not own Hetalia :'(**

Chapter four-Gilbert's goodbye note

* * *

><p><em>*Beilschmidt Household *<em>

"Boys time to get up." Mrs. Beilschmidt knock on Gilbert's bedroom door expecting both of her sons to be in there since Ludwig is not in his room.

"Dear they won't answer and Gilbert lock his door again." She utter to her husband. "Boys open up it's time for breakfast!" Mr. Beilschmidt bang on the door assuming Ludwig will open it then got extremely suspicious when there was no reply.

Walking down stairs he notice a note on the fridge. "Honey I think you should come down here immediately!" Mrs. Beilschmidt scramble down the stairs to came face to face with her husband. He showed her the note and they begin reading it.

_Dear mutti and Vati _

_Me and Luddy are departing to Germany. We deiced we miss and love that place more than you guys (mostly me). I don't wanna sound like a dick or anything. I'm an awesome adult now and I need some freedom. And so does Luddy apparently. _

_I want to get my feelings out now since we are not gonna see one other never again. I think, no better yet believe you guys are shallow excuses for parents. Mutti you treated me like I wasn't necessarily human just because of my "condition." You always shun me from the world for half my life until the government demanded that I go to school. Vati I do like that fact you didn't treat me different then any other kid but compare to Luddy you treated me like shit. _

_Mutti don't give me wrong I love you for being the person who gave me awesome life… but I have to spread my wings and face the real world with Luddy. Oh and by the way please don't file a missing person report! That will just make things hard for the both of us._

_I can't believe I wrote this XD Like damn! Oh I'm getting off topic, well love you guys. You guys are shallow but your only human I guess (just not awesome like me). _

_Love your truly,_

_Gilbert._

Mrs. Beilschmidt face was covered in tears. "W-why would they leave all sudden!" Mr. Beilschmidt held his wife. "I don't know Dear." His face starting to burn in anger.

"Even if Gilbert is an adult Ludwig is not!" "B-but I don't want to get Gilbert in trouble!" Mr. Beilschmidt shoves his wife away. "Who cares he shouldn't just leave by himself and not take his brother down with his mistakes."

Mr. B walks to the phone to make a call but stops to laugh. "He wants to face the real world then so be it." "Wait Dear we should just look for them on our own!" Mrs. Beilschmidt plead. "If we do that then we will never find them."

"We can't call the cops their our kids!" "Correction Ludwig is our child Gilbert is an adult remember, when we find him just let the police take care of his ass."

Mrs. Beilschmidt wanted to disagree but could never disagree with her husband. So she remained quiet.

Back at the motel Gilbert and Ludwig had no idea what was heading their way. A new life was beginning for these two, a life full with new lies and surprises.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I feel so bad! This was way past due date! Finally my sister helped me with this one! Yayness~ I have no idea where the Third person point of view came from but I'm glad it happened :)**

**I tried making this longer but its not turning out the way I wanted DX oh well one day I will improve on that. Key Word one day~ Damns I thought this would be alot longer too D'': so unfair.**

**Feedback and reviews~ Thank you for reading~ **

**To be continued. **


	5. AN

**A/N**

**Sorry I haven't uploaded any chapters lately Dx life been crazy! But in the good way ****J I wanted to rewrite circus freak, because I think this story should be as good as I imagine it ^.^ **

**So imma get started on that :D- but I do not promise regular updates Dx but I will try my best to get those chapters in! **

**Thank you for reading my rants ^.^ you are awesome~ **


End file.
